Never letting go
by Shimisaki-kun
Summary: Joey realises he loves his greatest enemie, but how can he tell Kaiba what he feels whithout being rejected? (Sorry, can't spell and summary sux..)Contains rape and child abuse YAOI WARNING! CAPTER 10 IS UP! Sorry it took so long! Gomen!
1. I'll love you for always

A/N; Hello, I just want to say that this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fiction, ever! And I also want to say; Don't be too harsh on me... And since I don't live in an English-speaking country, I might have made a few grammar errors and other mistakes, while you read, please ignore those. But while you review, please point them out to me because I can always learn, OK? Now, enjoy the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: If you want to sue me, you'll have to find me first, mwahahaha!! (Seriously, I don't own it, cuz if I did I would be filthy rich!! Or maybe not. But if I did own it, it would contain some really good stuff that doesn't suit many under 18!! n___n)  
  
Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Joey, Bakura/Ryuo, Marik/Malik  
  
Warnings: Téa bashing, yaoi, mild rape (is there such a thing as a mild rape??), lemon, angst, romance, fluff, you get the picture. ^___~  
  
A/N part 2: BTW, I like the names Tristan and Joey better than Honda and Jounouchi. (Hard to spell.) Sorry Anzu/Téa lovers, I'm making her a bad girl because I am the almighty author of this fic!! Bwahahahaha!! And 'cuz I don't like her!  
  
Never letting go/For now and forever – Chapter one: "I'll love you for always."  
  
The walls where glowing in the light from the rising sun. Shadows from the night being chased away. A sound, a low moan from the end of the room was heard, slowly rising in intensity.  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
He couldn't help it, what he was doing to him... It felt so good, soooo right. He just didn't want him to stop. The new sensation running trough his body, making him whimper and beg for more.  
  
He felt a chill running down his spine before a new unfamiliar, but yet so desirable feeling rose inside him. It made him scream high of pleasure and release himself before sinking back into the mattress.  
  
"Does this mean..." he trailed off, looking away. "What?" The older boy demanded harshly. "Tha... that w... we..." he stopped once again. A hand reached out and grabbed his chin, making him look at the older boy. "I asked you a question. What?" he tightened his grip, making tears appear in the younger boys eyes.  
  
He just sat there, mercilessly staring down at the boy with cold, icy eyes. "Do... does this me... mean that we... are together?" the younger one stuttered looking into the elders eyes. "Since when do you think that I would take a lowlife street rat like you for my lover?" he laughed. "B... but I..." the smaller boy was now crying like his heart had broke, and maybe it had. "I... I love you!" the tears were now trickling down his cheeks.  
  
"You love me?" he spat the words out as if they where filthy, soiling his mouth as he spoke them. "That is hilarious!" he clenched his free hand into a fist and tightening his grip around the younger boys chin so hard that he was sure his whole face would be bruised later that day.  
  
"You do not know anything about me, you do not know what love is. If you claim that you love me because of what just happened, that is not love, but lust." He frowned and continued. "And the love you claim to have for me, if I where to..." his eyes sweeping over the boys exposed lithe body. "Hurt you. Would you still feel the same way or was your love so shallow?" he paused and pushed the boy down onto the bed once more. "So, what is your answer?" the boy was now trembling of both fear and the cold gaze from the older boy.  
  
"Answer!" he did not raise his voice but it was so cold, almost lifeless that the boy flinched. "Y... yes?" he said questionably. The answer seemed to please the older boy who smiled. He leaned down, their faces only inches apart. The smaller boy sighed in relief and looked at his lover, the affection glowing in his eyes. The boy tried to get up in a sitting position again but was pushed back down.  
  
"So, you say you will love me even if I hurt you." He saw the boy nod and continued. "Let us se if that is true now, shall we? As the older boy grabbed his thighs, he saw the evil smirk on his face. "No! Please, no!" the older boy roughly hit him across his face. "Shut up! I'm only going to test your statement to see if you where telling the truth!"  
  
He roughly pushed into the boy with no lubrication or stretching what so ever. When the younger boy screamed in pain it only seemed to make the older boy go harder on him.  
  
The tears he shed due to the pain blurred his vision. At each thrust the boy felt like he was dying from the pain. He could feel the blood burn in his newly inflicted injuries. 'I just have to let him do this to show him that I always will love him! No matter what!'  
  
He lay still in a puddle of blood on the bed, bruised, beaten, raped and with a crushed heart. The older boy was already dressed and walked over to him. "So, do you still love me?" The voice that answered sounded tired, worn out from all the crying. "Yes, I said I'll love you, whatever you do! For now and forever!"  
  
Suddenly his body went limb and he drifted of into unconsciousness. The older boy just shrugged and left the unconscious boy to his faith.  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
The silent tears that fell from his face was what woke him up from his dreams. He sat up and touched his cheek. Nothing. He putted a hand on his chest and felt the fabric underneath the hand. He had his pajamas on. He remembered that he had putted it on the night before, but not taking it of.  
  
Had it all been a dream? Yeah, it must have been. But the way he had looked at him, it had felt so real!  
  
He got up from his bed and walked to the kitchen. "Where've ya been all morning, brat? I've been waiting for breakfast for hours!" A stray bottle came flying at him, he ducked it with ease, and he had gotten used to his father's outbursts by now.  
  
"Couldn't you make it yourself? You lazy bastard" the last part he mumbled to himself. "Joey! Hurry up! I'm hungry!" his fathers voice rang trough his head and he sighed. "Yes dad." Joey turned around, starting to prepare breakfast, trying to suppress his tears that burned behind his eyelids. 'Seto... why can't you just love me back?'  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N So, this is the first chapter, way too short, but I was lazy. Review and I'll make the next one longer!! As you can see, I couldn't decide witch title to use, please say what you think. 


	2. Haunting dreams

A/N I just want to say thanks everyone that reviewed. I'll make a list of you in the end of this chapter where I'm going to answer any questions you might have had. If you're not interested in reading it, don't bother. It's nothing important anyway, just my usual rambling.  
  
It feels really good to actually get reviews, that someone actually read my story! Oh, and I hope I wasn't too unclear on what pairing the last chapter was... It was all Seto/Joey, just thought I should tell you.  
  
By the way, I wanna say a special thanks to freewater who told me that Joey's eye color was brown, and that no one shot me for my mistake... (This chapter has been edited, so if I make no sense at all... I didn't know what eye color Joey had so I made 'em blue... Freewater was kind enough to tell me that they where brown. Thankies!)  
  
Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Warnings; maleXmale relationship, a.k.a. Yaoi - two guys that is doing /wants to do naughty things to each other! You have been warned. I'm not including any lemons for a while, I want to get the characters suitable angsty first... *smirking evilly* Some Anzu/Téa bashing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own it, ok? Did you really have to rub it in my face? That's not nice!  
  
Never letting go – chapter two Haunting dreams  
  
Why did these dreams continue to haunt him?  
  
What had he done to deserve such torture?  
  
Wasn't it enough to see him every day?  
  
The one he desired.  
  
The one he loved with all of his heart and with all of his being.  
  
To know that his feelings never would be returned.  
  
Joey woke up to hear the last remainings of his screams fade away.  
  
He reached up a hand to run it trough his hair.  
  
It was wet. He was bathing in sweat.  
  
He threw the covers aside and walked over to the bathroom connected to his own room.  
  
When he closed the door he leaned towards it, trembling slightly.  
  
He stripped down, letting his used garments fall to the floor, not bothering to put them away. He turned the taps on and sat down in the bathtub, telling the hot, almost burning water soak his shivering limbs.  
  
The dreams seemed so real. Every morning he woke up just to find that he was drenched in sweat with tears trickling down his face.  
  
He started to cry.  
  
He always cried, but only because he felt so lonely. No matter how many friends he had, he always felt like he was alone. No matter how much his friends make him smile, he always felt like crying. It was that as if no one could make him feel happy. No one could touch his soul.  
  
Joey hadn't realized it at first, when his feelings towards Seto Kaiba had changed, deepened.  
  
All he knew was that he loved him.  
  
Joey shook his head, making his once golden locks dance around his face, tickling him slightly.  
  
'Every night the same thing. I fall asleep and I dream that Seto is making love to me. Each time I confess my love towards him, he mocks me. He looks at me with disgust in his eyes before he decides to rape me, testing my feelings for him. I lose consciousness and he leaves. Only to come back and do it all over the next night!' Joey closed the taps with his left foot before taking a deep breath and diving under the surface, splashing water onto the floor.  
  
'I can end all this. If I just stay like this, my air 'll eventually run out. The pain will stop. All I have to do is to...' his line of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass.  
  
Joey jerked his head up, splashing even more water onto the floor. "Shit!" he panted slightly from being under the water so ling. "He's awake." He quickly washed himself before pulling the plug.  
  
He planted an unsteady foot on a cracked tile, slowly getting out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before looking into the mirror above the sink  
  
A few months back, his father had pushed Joey's head into the mirror, making the mirror break in four pieces. Joey could still see remainings of dried up blood on the mirror where he had cut himself at the impact with the broken glass. Half of his face had been sliced up. One piece of glass had cut trough his chin, leaving a gaping hole, bleeding abundantly. He had had to go to the hospital to get it stitched. When the doctor asked him what had happened he just said 'A fight,'. The only visible scar was a small whitening line on his left cheek. His psychological wounds where not as shallow.  
  
As he looked at himself in the mirror he did not fully recognize the person that looked back at him. His once sparkling, golden brown eyes where now dull and almost lifeless. His usually unruly, shining golden locks had now lost its shine and glister.  
  
Joey looked away from the mirror, not willing to face the truth, to see what had become of him. As he stood there, hands holding onto the sink, something touched his foot. He looked down and saw a cockroach make its way over his foot. He quickly jerked it off, hurrying back into his own room.  
  
He started to get dressed. When he was done his clothes seemed too big, hanging from his thin, emaciated body. Soon after he realized that he loved Seto and the nightmares had begun, he had lost his usual appetite. Every time he ate, the food grew in his mouth, making him choke on it. It all seemed so pointless, why should he eat? It tasted like sawdust anyway. He had become really thin in just a month. His ribs and shoulder blades stuck out, and he always had to skip PE, not to show the others his haggard state.  
  
Now when the sun had rose from behind the horizon he could se his room clearly. He sighed at the sight at how run-down it looked. In one corner of the room his bed was standing. It was an old, scruffy-looking bed, ready to collapse. One of the legs had broke so it slanted slightly, making it cringe every time Joey moved in the bed. He walked over to his cluttered desk and looked at the books lying there.  
  
"This should fit," Joey said, taking up a thick chemistry book. He walked over to his bed and slid it under the broken leg. "Finally this stuff's coming to use." He sat down in an old armchair by the window, looking at his room once more. He didn't have much furniture, only his bed, the desk, his armchair, a swivel chair and a dresser.  
  
He rose from the chair and started to pick up various pieces of clothing and putting them in a heap by the bathroom door. The walls where bare with no pictures, with the exception of a monster card poster Yugi had given him on his birthday last year. The wallpaper where hanging down at some places, almost touching the floor.  
  
When he turned to walk out of his room a piece of the sealing landed only a few inches away from him with a muffled 'thud'.  
  
Joey jumped and stared at the place he had been standing on just seconds earlier, now full of small pieces of the roof. "God, I can't stay here anymore! I got to get out of here!"  
  
He hurried to the door and opened it as silent as he could, not to disturb his father. As he walked out of his room he heard snoring from the other room, he sighed as he made his way to the front door, hurrying down the stairs and out onto the crowded street.  
  
'I'll go to Yugi's place. Or I can just go and jump off the nearest bridge.' He sighed inwardly before walking towards the "Kame gameshop".  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi yawned as he entered the kitchen, seeing Yami hit the toaster.  
  
Yami looked up, grinning at his hikari before continuing his assault on the defenseless toaster.  
  
The defenseless toaster that started to send out a pillar of black smoke.  
  
"It won't return my bread!" Yami whined.  
  
Yugi sighed and walked over to the cupboards, taking out a plate and a mug.  
  
"Should it do that?" Yami questioned, looking worriedly at Yugi.  
  
"What is supposed to do what?" Yugi asked, pouring milk into his mug.  
  
"Smoke like that. Yami slowly walked away from the toaster, hiding behind Yugi as he glared at the toaster as if it would explode.  
  
Suddenly Yugi was wide-awake, staring at the toaster. "No. What did you do to it?  
  
"Nothing, I swear. I just wanted to toast a piece of bread!" Yami sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, watching Yugi approach the smoking-bread- eating-piece-of-****.  
  
Yugi jerked the machine out of the outlet before turning the toaster up side down in an attempt to get the piece of bread out.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Yami, could you please get that? I'm kinda busy." Yugi asked as he took a fork and putted it down the slit in the toaster.  
  
Yami shrugged and went to open the door.  
  
When he did he saw a pale looking Joey smiling slightly at him.  
  
"Hi, Yami. Is Yugi in?" Joey asked, putting his happy-mask on.  
  
"H..." an angry voice shouting made Yami go silent.  
  
"Yami! Did you try to toast a BAGEL?" Yugi's voice shouted. "It's two times bigger than the opening, how the heck did you think it would fit?" (A/N Yugi talking dirty! I just had to write it. ^____^) Yugi yelled.  
  
"Oh, I guess he's home." Joey smirked and walked inside the house with a you're-in-trouble-and-I'm-not look on his face, smirking at Yami.  
  
They both walked into the kitchen where Yugi was holding a badly burned bagel in his left hand while his right was positioned at his hip.  
  
Yami avoided looking Yugi in the eyes while he sat down at the table.  
  
Yugi walked up to Yami, holding the burnt bagel under Yami's nose.  
  
"So, what where you thinking when you did this?" Yugi shook the bagel.  
  
"He, I... um..." Yami went silent.  
  
"I still wanna know why you did this. Grandpa has to buy a new toaster thanks to you." Yugi said.  
  
Yami suddenly stood up, startling Yugi, making him fall sit down on the floor with a small 'ouch,'.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you. I maybe just..." Yugi stopped talking when he heard a sob from his feet.  
  
He looked down and saw Yugi with tears in his eyes. He bent down and took the smaller boy in his arms.  
  
Yugi started to push Yami away, but Yami took a hold of his wrists with one hand. The other caressed his hikari's cheek lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, aibou. I didn't mean to yell at you." Yami spoke with a soft voice, trying to calm down his sobbing hikari.  
  
"O... ok," Yugi said, looking up at Yami, blushing slightly.  
  
Yami smiled and let go of his hikari before standing up.  
  
After Yami had let him go he felt cold, almost hollow. Yugi stood up, facing Joey.  
  
"Hi, Yug." He reached ouch and ruffled his friend's hair lightly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi nodded before he looked worryingly at his friend. "Joey, are you okay? You seem so pale, almost as if you where sick." Yugi grabbed Joey's arm as if he wanted to make sure the taller boy wasn't feverish.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, Yug. I'm way too tough to get sick!" he smirked at his little friend before looking over at Yami.  
  
Yami was staring out the window at something, he twitched an eyebrow and growled.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong?" Joey asked, walking over to him, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Kaiba's coming." Was Yami's respond.  
  
Joey felt his heart fall down to his feet.  
  
He...  
  
He was coming.  
  
He was coming here.  
  
Joey had a hard time breathing and his face went white as a sheet.  
  
He unsteadily walked over to the table making Yugi hurry to his side.  
  
He didn't hear his worried friend's question as he grasped after the table edge.  
  
He missed it and he fell.  
  
He felt a sharp pain in his head before everything went black.  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
Firs of all I apologize due to the shortness in my chapters. I just don't have all that time to write long stories and I kinda wanted to make some sort of cliffie...  
  
I'll try to make these chapters longer in the future, just bare with me.  
  
These are the people who reviewed. A special thanks to all of you. You make me feel spee~cial. Continue reviewing, please!  
  
Macduffs'Mistress: Yeah, kinda sad, isn't it? I wrote more, enjoy! ^___^  
  
magic-reenie: Thank you. Yeah, I liked the twist at the end. I wanted people to guess who they where and to be surprised when they saw who it really was. -__-;;  
  
Freewater: I feel honored to be on your author alert list! And what can I say? Ah, um, guess what? I updated! 0__~  
  
Sansi: Me to. Anzu is really... annoying sometimes. And don't worry, I'll continue this... at least until it's finished anyway.  
  
Anime Crew (Dark Witch): I updated, I hope you liked this chapter as much, or more, than the first! n____n  
  
That was all for this time. I'll try to update at the end of this week. But until then I bid thee farewell! Buh-bye! //Tadashi Shimisaki 


	3. Tell me that you love me

A/N I'm so glad I got reviews that I decided to start with the next chapter as soon as I could.  
  
I never thought I would get this many reviews in only fifteen days! This must mean that either you like my story, or that you pity me... I've put a list at the end again where I thank all my lovely reviewers and answering all questions they might have had.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. I probably never will 'cuz my mom said it was too expensive. u__u That other dude... Takahashi Something owns it and he's probably rich, I'm not! *sob*  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi (= male/male relationship)/shônen-ai, child abuse, thoughts/actions that can/will contain suicide/suicide attempts, Anzu bashing (I'm sorry chibi-kaiyaska, I'm not going to torture Anzu, yet.) mild language and authors insanity and cruelties towards the characters, lime-ish scene at the end. . .  
  
DEDICATIONS: All of you wonderful people that are reading and reviewing this story, I love ya!!  
  
_words_ = italics *words* =bold "words" =speech 'words' =thoughts //words// =talk trough mind links (dun ask)  
  
Never letting go – Chapter three "Tell me that you love me"  
  
Kaiba blinked once, twice, but nothing happened.  
  
He was sitting besides Joey who was lying in a small white hospital bed with white starched sheets. Why the hell where he sitting here? How did Yugi make him commit such a foolish promise? He had only gone to the 'Kame- gameshop' because Mokuba made him deliver that stupid letter, and look where he was now. In a hospital, babysitting a loud-mouthed street rat that had fallen over his own big feet and hit his head on _both_ the table and the floor.  
  
'What an idiot!' Kaiba thought while he looked over at Joey, seeing the blondes chest heave at every breath. He couldn't help it, he felt the urge to touch the boy. Seto shook his head and glared at his hand, reaching to brush a few strands of blond hair away from his eyes. Joey made a sound at the touch and opened his honey colored eyes filled with humor and laughter.  
  
'I don't understand how his eyes always can be so cheerful, those eyes are always shining like he's the happiest person in the world!' Kaiba thought as he pulled his hand back. While they stared at each other Kaiba realized something, Joey's eyes weren't happy, they didn't shine with their usual glister, hell, those eyes would have looked dead if it weren't for the unmistakable look of fear in them.  
  
'Why is he afraid? I should be glad because of that intimidated look he's having right now . . . but I'm not . . . What is the matter with me?' Kaiba got up from the chair and walked over to the window, the only window, in the small room and looked out at the frenzy of people moving many meters down.  
  
"Whe . . . where am I, Kaiba?" Joey asked hoarsely with a thin voice. He saw Kaiba turn around and lock his icy gaze on him and Joey shivered under it's coldness.  
  
"At the hospital. You tripped over your feet and hit your head. I've been giving you far more credit than you deserve over that thick skull of yours. Why where you in such a rush, mutt? Did you have to take a walk in the park to relieve some pressure?" Kaiba said, not taking his eyes of Joey.  
  
Joey just looked at Kaiba as if he was a hurt puppy. "Why are you here?" he asked in the same low voice looking down on his hands that where playing with the sheets.  
  
"Yugi made me stay. I don't even know why I bother, this is just a waste of my time, _you_ are a waste of time!" Kaiba was angry now, not at Joey but on himself for feeling such ridicules feelings for the mutt. He didn't like Joey, he despised him, he hated the crude boy and the fact that he actually could make him, Seto Kaiba, turn away to hide a smile! He also hated himself for all the angry words he shouted at the boy . . . Damn it, if he didn't know any better he would say that Joey was on the verge of tears.  
  
Why? Why did he hate him so much? What had he ever done to him? All he did was to love the brunette . . . He were starting to think that his dreams actually was some sort of vision of what would happen if he'd let hid guard down. Joey could feel the tears fall down from his face, he didn't even try to fight them. His vision was blurry and he just closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at the unclear figure by the window.  
  
He had been right, Joey cried. The sight of the tears trickling down the pale skin felt like someone had taken a knife and penetrated his heart with it and twisted the knife around before pushing it in further. He was amazed that he, who was in lack of a heart, could feel so strongly for anyone except for Mokuba, and especially towards an 'enemy'. Why did he care if the mutt cried or was laughing? Why did he want to go over to that bed and wipe the tears away? And why did he want to kiss those pale pink lips?  
  
Joey kept his eyes closed, trying to think about something else, anything but Kaiba. But to no avail, all he _could_ think of was Kaiba. He was so close but yet so far away. When he heard the sound of footsteps he opened his eyes slightly and looked at Kaiba under half opened eyes with black eyelashes full of tears.  
  
Those honey colored eyes without emotions except for sadness looked at him. He stopped besides the bed and extended a hand to cup Joey's chin and wiped away a few tears with his thumb. He could feel Joey tremble under the touch. Was he trembling of anticipation or disgust? Fear or lust?  
  
When he felt Kaiba cup his chin he felt an electric shock run inside his veins, sending shivers through his spine. When the thumb slowly caressed his cheek he had to suppress a moan that threatened to escape. Kaiba's hand was surprisingly warm, he had always pictured Kaiba's touch to be as cold as Kaiba's icy eyes. Joey continued to watch Kaiba as he slowly lowered his head to be only an inch apart from Joey's.  
  
What had he to lose? Much, to much. But he didn't care. He _had_ to feel the blondes lips upon his own, to feel him either surrender under the touch or to jerk his head away in disgust, he had to know. Kaiba slowly closed the distance and pressed his lips onto Joey's in a slow, seeking kiss.  
  
Joey didn't back away, he just sat there amazed over that Kaiba really was doing this. Wait, maybe it was just a dream and he still was unconscious! When Kaiba started licking and gently nibbling at Joey's lover lip, begging for entrance didn't care. it may be just a dream, but this was still different than the other ones, this Kaiba was much more gentle, he liked the change.  
  
When Joey slowly opened his mouth Kaiba slid his tongue inside Joey's moth, caressing the moist, velvety cavern. Kaiba could taste Joey, he tasted like peaches and sugar, as if had drunk an ice-tea with peach flavor. Kaiba smiled inwardly, that was his favorite drink.  
  
This couldn't be a dream, you can't taste a dream and Kaiba tasted. . . intoxicating. He tasted of coffee with cinnamon and vanilla. Joey was sure there was no way a dream could taste that good! He opened his eyes that he didn't recall closing and looked at the head tilted to the side that was ravishing his mouth. Kaiba's soft brown hair shadowed his eyes and tickled Joey's chin. Yeah, this was real. He closed his eyes again and concentrated fully on kissing back.  
  
Slowly Kaiba withdrew his head, he didn't want to but he needed air, licking his lips as if he was a cat that had gotten a bowl of cream. He looked down at Joey's dazed expression, loving the look on his face. Joey's eyelids where heavy and his eyes only half open. The brown eyes where shining and there was hints of gold in them.  
  
Joey blushed and looked away from Kaiba, staring at the white wall. What would Kaiba do now? Would he be angry or. . . Joey didn't know what to expect from the older boy so he just waited.  
  
Kaiba looked down at the blushing boy sitting in the bed. What should he do? He wanted to go to the blonde and pin him down on the bed and have his way with him. But if he did that he was sure that the boy would fight him. He would never have thought that Joey would have liked boys since he always where talking about women and porn with Yugi and Tristan. Kaiba on the other hand had no problem with getting either of the sexes in bed, as long as it just was a one night stand. Long-term relationships bored him. After just a few days the person annoyed the crap out of him, the person would get too clingy and wanting far to much, either attention or money and new things. Not that Kaiba couldn't give them what they wanted, he just didn't want to waste money on someone he would just use and throw away when he got bored!  
  
"Wheeler," Kaiba said and watched as Joey turned to face him again.  
  
"Ye. . . yes?" Joey asked. He saw Kaiba lean closer once again, putting a hand on Joey's robe clad shoulder to slowly push him down into the mattress before Kaiba once again closed the distance between them once again to capture Joey's lips in a heated kiss.  
  
Kaiba's left hand got tangled up in Joey's hair as he grabbed the golden hair to bend Joey's head backwards while his right hand found it's way to the buttons on Joey's hospital robe. He quickly undid the buttons and slid his hand underneath the fabric to caress Joey's chest.  
  
Kaiba was astonished by how thin Joey was, he could feel the boy's ribs as he touched the pale, creamy skin. Kaiba ignored the fact that the boy was emaciated, for now, and started to pull his thumb over Joey's right nipple, feeling the little bud of flesh harden under his touch. Seto smiled into the kiss when he heard the small moans that elicited from Joey end slowly left the boy's mouth to plant a trail of kisses down Joey's neck until his mouth captured the hard nub in between his lips.  
  
Joey gasped under the new feeling. Kaiba's tongue swirled around Joey's nipple while his other hand had left Joey's hair and was now playing with the other one. He cried out when Kaiba gently bit down on the sensitive bud of flesh before releasing it.  
  
When Kaiba thought that he had paid Joey's chest enough attention he kissed his way down towards Joey's abdominal, sticking his tongue in Joey's navel, swirling it around and tasting the sweet flavor of sugar and peaches. Did Joey bathe in ice-tea? How the hell could he taste like that all over? Kaiba made a mental note to ask Joey later, when he was done. . .  
  
Joey saw Kaiba's head go lower and lower and he could feel how Kaiba's hand brushed over the crotch in the light blue pants he was wearing, making him whimper of anticipation. His member was already hard, waiting for Kaiba's touch.  
  
When Kaiba started to slowly pull Joey's pants off he could hear the small noises from the smaller boy, he decided to take his time. Slowly, slowly the pants where removed and Kaiba kissed his way up Joey's thigh, licking and nibbling at the creamy skin.  
  
When Kaiba finally reached Joey's erection he kissed the head, pressing his tongue into the slit to taste the salty pre-come Joey moaned high, bucking his hips slightly. As Kaiba took the tip into his mouth the door was opened. . .  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N I hope nobody hates me for taking this long, but I had a really bad case of writers block, I'm sorry, I'll update faster in the future. . . and I just want to say that I don't really like this chapter that much. . . and that I will re-write it when I can come up with something better.  
  
These are my special reviewers! (A.k.a. anyone who reviewed, you're all special to me ^___^) I love you guys, just keep them coming, I don't mind! Anyway, maybe I should start thanking them now? Yes, I think I'll do that now!  
  
Sansi: I can't? Why not? Thanks for your review and YES, I WILL put a Yami/Yugi centered chapter up soon. I promise!  
  
Etriarch: I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry, there will be other pairings too. I just thought I should start off with the Seto/Joey pairing. And since it's my fic I can pretty much do what I want! *wink*  
  
Johnny-Depp-Luv: I updated. And that silly little A/N in chapter two, I just wanna say that I have a really sick, sick and twisted sense of humor and I thought it was pretty darn funny at 3am when I wrote it. All I really read then was; 'bigger. . . the opening. . . "how did you think it would fit?"' As I said, I have a sick and twisted mind. . . U___U;;;  
  
Macduff's Mistress: Yes! You read chappy number two! There will be more sadness to come! Well, cliffie and cliffie, I'm not sure if I really can call that a cliffie. . .  
  
Freewater: Thank you! I'll be sure to check your stories out too. Heh, I liked the whole Yami scene. Silly Yami. . . Evil Yami. . . Nice Yami. . . Angry Yami. . . (when he saw Kaiba.)  
  
Voidsenshi: I'll be sure to put some romance in the coming chapters. I reacted to something in your review. . . you wrote; 'Update son' is that a typo or. . . . Daddy! *Jumps in voidsenshi's arms* Err, maybe that's mom? *Is confused*  
  
Redkite1019: Thank you, I will! ^___^  
  
Chibi-kaiyaska: Well, the rape part was a dream he dreams every night, and the toaster issue. . . . I just thought it was fun.  
  
Kamiya: Thank you for liking my fic, sorry the update took so long. . .  
  
GalWivAGunblade: Yes, he's a _very_ angsty person. . . . at least when I say so!  
  
Moi: Thank you!  
  
Yasahiku: Yay! You read it!! I'm so happy you did! *huggles him* *points at Yasashiku* He is my _very_ special _friend!_ ^_____^ *glomps Yasashiku and is never letting go!*  
  
Backupsystem: Nuuuuuu! Not the pointy stick!! I'm so scared I can't write! Oh, wait. . . . I must write or he'll kill meeee!!  
  
Miss B 169: Heh. . . Yeah, many feel that way. . .  
  
Somnia Lustre: You don't have to wait any longer! You should join Miss B 169 in her 'feel sorry for Joey' fan club. . .  
  
Thank you all my lovely reviewers. I luv y'all! You are all welcome to give me any suggestions you may think of. *wink* Baibai! //Tadashi Shimisaki 


	4. Knock, knock

A/N This chapter sux! I hate it! I promise, the next chapters will be better and more detailed, I was in a hurry and I'm afraid I wrote it too quickly, not looking over the details thoroughly... This was originally a Yami-Yugi centred chapter but I had to change that, my little pink plot bunny hit me in the head with a slipper, so don't blame me! You're all warned...  
  
I'm sorry I made you wait this long, I had very much to do in school and I had about 2-5 tests per week before summer vacation... --;; But I'm having my summer holiday now so I can write much more much faster! I hope you can forgive me... TT  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I probably never will, so don't sue my poor, sorry ass!  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi (=maleXmale situations/relationships)/shônen-ai, child abuse. Thoughts/actions that can or will contain suicide/suicide attempts, Anzu bashing, somewhat crude language, random weirdness and some gay bashing as well..  
  
DEDICATIONS: To everyone that has/are going to review or is just reading this story, luv you all!  
  
'words' = thoughts words= weird mind links (dun ask) "words" = speech  
  
Never letting go - Chapter four "Knock, knock"  
  
Anzu sighed she continued to walk down the white, seemingly endless maze of corridors of the hospital. Why was she here again? Oh, yeah, that idiot had hurt himself and now everyone was so worried about him. It made her sick just thinking about it. But since Yami and, yuck, Yugi asked her to go check on Joey she had, reluctantly, walked to Domino Hospital, now searching for the right room.  
  
This was hopeless, all these long corridors with white doors on every side with small golden numbers on them, how was she supposed to find the right one? 'Why am I doing this? I don't even like him!' she thought to herself. 'I could be home, sleeping, or talking to my friends!' she mentally sighed before continuing on with her internal monologue. 'Gah! I just wish Yami would dump that little brat that's always following him around! I can't believe I was his friend, what a looser that Yugi is!'  
  
After a few more minutes of searching for the room she got fed up and asked the nearest nurse the way over there. "Room number 587? Um, let me think... take right over there and then take two left turns and it's the third door on the right!" the blonde nurse explained, smiling widely at her. Anzu just mumbled a 'thank you' and left, walking towards the room.  
  
When she found room number 587 she glared at it. 'Okay, put your little happy mask on, and open the door.' When she put her hand on the door knob she heard a muffled moan, making her raise an eyebrow. 'What the... is he banging a nurse? If he's doing that and Yami made me go here, I'm gonna beat him to a pulp!' She took a deep breath and threw the door wide open.  
  
Oh god, how she wished she hadn't! The sight that was displayed in front of her was making her sick! Joey on the other hand didn't look sick at all, just terrified. He was laying in his bed with Kaiba straddling his legs, who was sitting with his back bend forwards and his head bent down towards Joey's groin! Thank god she couldn't see what he was doing, although she had a pretty good idea!  
  
When Joey heard the door hit the wall his eyes darted open. What had happened? Who had walked in on them? How bad did it look? Real bad, he guessed and when his eyes started to focus again he looked over to the door. Anzu! He was doomed...  
  
Kaiba could feel Joey pull himself back from his touches. When Seto questioningly looked up at Joey and saw the terrified look on his face he released him and sat up. "What's wrong, pup?" Seto asked affectionately, tilting his head to the side, glancing down at Joey with his blue eyes.  
  
Joey just shook his head and continued to stare at Anzu with his mouth slightly open, his fear growing for each second that passed by. His cheeks that only a minute ago had been flushed with desire was now pale and white. He didn't even hear Kaiba, only the little voice in his head that said he was doomed, that Anzu would tell everyone and ruin his life!  
  
"The only thing that's wrong is the two of you!" Anzu said, stepping into the small room. "You're both sick! That's just disgusting!"  
  
Seto turned around, startled by Anzu's voice, and glared at the brown- haired woman. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, slowly getting up from Joey and soon standing on the floor. Joey in turn quickly grabbed the quilt and covered himself with it, blushing furiously.  
  
"I would never had thought it of you, Kaiba, Joey on the other hand..." Anzu mocked as she walked closer to the bed. As she walked closer Seto stepped in her way. "Aw, that's so sweet, you're protecting your bitch! I can't wait until I tell everyone at school about this!" Anzu's eyes widened as Seto took a step closer to her, growling threateningly.  
  
"What are you saying? It almost sounded as if you where threatening me..." Kaiba said, his voice cold and venomous. "Because if you did, and you decided to tell anyone what you saw, I will make a few calls and completely ruin your chances of ever going to America and dance or whatever your pathetic little dream was"  
  
Anzu gasped loudly and backed away. "You wouldn't dare! If you as much as think that I'll...!! I'll tell everyone everything, and more!"  
  
Seto smirked viciously and took his cell out and started dialling. "Try me, I'm only a call away from crushing you like a bug under the sole of my shoe."  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Joey shouted, now standing on his knees in the bed with the blanket tightly pressed to his chest and slightly panting.  
  
"Shut up and lay down!" Kaiba shouted, only glancing over his shoulder.  
  
"A lovers quarrel, so soon?" Anzu mocked. "I would love to stay and see you two fight, but I have better things to do. " She turned around and hurried out of the room.  
  
Kaiba growled and walked over to close the door. "Good riddance... now I can say something."  
  
"No, just go away... please..." Joey whispered from the bed, soaking his pillow with tears.  
  
"Joey... listen to me, if she tells anyone about this, it's YOUR reputation that is going to be ruined, not mine." Kaiba sighed and leaned against the door heavily.  
  
Joey sniffed and looked up from the mess that was his bed. "Why... why do you care so much? I... I'm just some stupid cur, aren't I?"  
  
"I... yes... I don't even understand why I bother!" Kaiba turned around and opened the door, glancing slightly at Joey. "Just forget it, I'll leave..."  
  
Joey didn't see when Kaiba walked out of the room, but he heard the loud slamming of the door. It was for the best... Kaiba would only play his little games and then throw him in the gutter with a broken heart, yes, it was for the best... it had to be.  
  
A/N Don't kill me for the horrid chapter? Please? 


	5. Phone call

A/N sigh I don't like this chapter either.... it seems like they're getting worse!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I probably never will, so don't sue my poor, sorry ass!  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi (=maleXmale situations/relationships)/shôunen-ai, child abuse. Thoughts/actions that can or will contain suicide/suicide attempts, Anzu bashing, somewhat crude language, random weirdness and some fluff... (I'm no good at fluff, after all I'm a boy, what can you expect?) oh, and gay bashing as well  
  
DEDICATIONS: To everyone that has/are going to review or is just reading this story, luv you all!  
  
'words' = thoughts words= weird mind links (dun ask) "words" = speech  
  
Never letting go – Chapter five "Phonecall"  
  
What should she do first? This was her chance to get back on Joey for every time he had been making fun of her, and on Kaiba, who had refused her! This was going to be so good... But what would hurt Joey the most? Telling everyone in school? Maybe, but he deserved something... worse...  
  
Anzu thought about it for a moment before she walked up to a payphone and dialled a number. After five signals someone finally responded.  
  
"Who'sit?" a slurry voice asked.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler? I have something important to tell you..." Anzu began.  
  
"Whaddya want?" came the angry reply. "I dun want anythin'"  
  
"I have some news about your son, Joey. I believe they're of importance to you." She said, twirling the cord around one of her fingers.  
  
"Joey? What did that stu-stupid kid do this time..?"  
  
"Oh, I don't think you will like this..." Anzu said and began to explain what had happened in the hospital, of course, she added a few things.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Yami..." Yugi started, tugging slightly at Yami's blue jacket, trying to gain his attention.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" Yami looked over his shoulder and down at the multicoloured youth behind him.  
  
"I want to go back and check on Joey! I know Kaiba's there... but I think something's wrong..." Yugi said gently, not letting go of Yami's jacket.  
  
Yami smiled and grabbed Yugi's hand. "Sure, let's go then... I don't trust Kaiba either..."  
  
Yugi blushed and started walking besides Yami, loving the warmth coming from Yami's hand. "What did the doctor say about Joey?" Yugi asked lightly.  
  
"He... he said he suffered from mal-nourishment and dehydration... The doctor also said that he had a few fractured ribs, I think two were broken." Yami stared down the empty street and tightened his grip around Yugi's hand.  
  
Yugi gasped and looked up at Yami. "Oh my god! What could have happened? How could he walk around with broken ribs? And who would want to hurt him that way?" Yugi could feel his eyes water up just at the thought of it.  
  
"Yugi... those wounds couldn't have come from one of his usual street fights... and the doctor said that most of the wounds were only a few weeks old, or newer... and Joey stopped fighting long ago." When Yami glanced down on Yugi he saw that the smaller boy was crying.  
  
Yami stopped and embraced Yugi, stroking his back gently. "Yugi, don't cry... please... I didn't mean to make you upset!"  
  
Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and hugged him tight, burying his face in the crook of his neck, sobbing loudly. "It... it's not you... I... I just remembered something I should have told you long ago!"  
  
"What are you saying, Yugi?" Yami asked. "What should you have told me?"  
  
"One day, I wa-was supposed t-to get Joey at his house... but when I got there, I saw his father abusing him!" he cried.  
  
"What? His father?" Yami exclaimed, breaking free of the embrace, placing his hands on the smaller boys shoulder and looking into his eyes. "Tell me what you saw, Yugi."  
  
Yugi sniffed and wiped his tears away with the back of his shirt. "I-I knocked o-on the door but no one answered, then I tried to open it and it was unlocked. I asked if anyone was home but I got no reply, so I walked into the livingroom. Yami, it was a mess! Broken furniture everywhere. It was as if someone had gone berzerk with a baseboll bat in there!"  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and continued. "A-and when I-I looked inside I saw Joey lying on the floor, bleading from his face and his father was hoovering over him, kicking him in his stomach!"  
  
Yami tightened his grip on Yugi's shoulders and stared into his eyes. "And why didn't you tell me? If you had I-we could have helped him, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi looked down and whinced. "I-I Joey said I had to stay quiet! I-I'm sorry..."  
  
"Forget it, let's just get back to Joey..." Yami sighed and took Yugi's hand again and started to walk hurriedly down the street.  
  
A/N Soooooooo.... no killing me this time either? Good... I'll update again sometime next week. (But not before Friday.)


	6. A fathers love

A/N I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up, but when I was updating one of my other stories, "When Darkness Falls", my computer shut down and erased EVERYTHING!! So I had to re-write this and another story, gomen asai... it took so long... Oh, I'm going to re-write the previous chapters too, so they'll be better. -

Oh, and someone asked me when the other pairings would be included into this fiction. The truth is, I don't know. I haven't seen any episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! and I'm only at volume four in the books, but they will come later... let's just say that they're on a 'vacation' in Egypt and they won't be coming home just yet, kay? I have no script what so ever when I'm writing, I'm just improvising, that's one of the explanations of why this story suck so bad... -;;

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the characters in it. I am making no money on this what so ever, understood?

WARNING: YAOI/ Shounen-ai=BoyxBoy love, don't like, don't read! This chapter contains non-con/rape, child abuse, incest, ped and gay-bashing.

DEDICATIONS: To everyone that waited to read this chapter, -

Never letting go – Chapter six "A fathers love"

The sterile white walls in the small room made him feel sick. He couldn't stay there any longer, he had to get away. Joey threw the covers off of his body and stood up, flinching at the pain in his chest. "Fuck... nnh..." He braced himself and walked over to the small dresser where the nurse had put his clothes. He threw the robe aside and climbed into his black boxers. He put his warn jeans with holes on the knees on and when he pulled the zipper up, he heard a noise from behind him.

"Joey!" Yugi shouted as he walked into the room with Yami following suit. Joey turned around and faced Yugi, looking down on him with pain-filled honey eyes. "Hi..." he answered, his voice hoarse from crying.

"Joey, are you feeling better?" Yami asked as he walked up to Joey who was putting his black T-shirt on. He nodded and bent down to put his socks on. When he bent over, he hissed in pain, but ignored it. He had to get away from here. Today had been nothing more than another reason for him to hate hospitals. This time it was his heart that had been crushed and broken into a million pieces, not his arm or his leg, that kind of pain he could handle, he was used to it.

Yugi hurried over to Joey's side in case he needed any help, but Joey just pulled away and leaned against the wall. "I'm... I'm fine, don't worry... I just need to go home." he grabbed his jacket and started walking towards the door.

"Joey! You can't leave, you're hurt!" Yugi's eyes where filled with concern as he followed his friend, hoping he could convince him to stay. "I'm _fine_, Yugi. I need to go home!" Joey was glad that Yugi actually cared enough to try to stop him, but he had to get home. or else his father would get really angry, and Joey didn't want to make him angrier than he usually was.

Yami looked at the scene where Yugi tried to pull Joey back into the room, failing, when he suddenly walked up to them and put a hand on Joey's shoulder. "We know he's hitting you." As soon as Yami said the words Joey went pale, almost starting to shiver.

"Wh-what are you talking about...?" Joey said half-heartedly, not really trying to deny it. Yami looked at him, the sympathy so radiant it almost could be touched. "Stop it, Joey. We know, and you can't go back there. I won't let you."

Joey could feel the rage rise inside him. "You won't let me? J-just keep out of my business! It doesn't concern you, either of you!" He shook Yugi off of his arm and ran out the door, running down the corridors and out of the hospital. The tears burned as they made their way down his cheek, he couldn't make them stop. They knew his secret, one of them, and he felt helpless. He hated that feeling, the feeling that made him rely on others, the feeling that made him feel small, insignificant and rejected.

Even though his ribcage ached with each step he kept on running until he saw the run-down apartment complex, and ran up the stairs. When he stopped in front of the door he hesitated but opened the door slowly, almost soundless. If his father was asleep it would be better not to disturb him.

Joey walked into the ill-lit apartment and closed the door behind him as he walked into the living room. The room was almost pitch black and he couldn't see or hear anything. Joey was halfway towards the kitchen when someone grabbed him from behind and threw him over the couch. He could feel his arms being pulled back and tied behind his back.

"What? What are you doing?" Joey asked, panicking. The only reply was a harsh slap across his face that made his head push further into the mould-reeking cushions.

"So, my little brat offa son's a fag?" the voice was filled with unmade threats, dripping with despise. "A fucking fairy?" He snorted as he slapped Joey again, this time cracking his lip, making it bleed.

"D-dad... what.." Joey licked his suddenly dry lips and grimaced as he felt the coppery taste of blood. His father knew... who could have told him? One name appeared in his mind; Anzu.

"Don't you fuckin' call me 'Dad', ya hear me? No son of mine's gonna be a queer!" His father shouted as he started to unzip his pants.

"Da... wh-what are you going to do? Please, let me go..." the tears started to fall again, this time it was from shame and fear. He knew what his father was going to do, but he prayed he was wrong.

"If you spread yer legs for that snobby C.E.O. you'll spread yer fuckin' legs for me! I'm gonna teach you a lesson yer never gonna forget, boy..." The slurry voice indicated that he was drunk, but Joey had no doubts that his dad would have done the same thing if he was sober too. And he hated him for it.

"You're wrong! I haven't slept with Seto! I haven't done anything!" Joey sobbed and tried to get away from his father. Big mistake. When his father felt Joey shifting underneath him he grabbed a hold of his hair and yanked him up. "Stay still, or I'll make you!" He breathed into Joey's ear right before he threw him onto the floor. He hit the floor head-first since he had no way to brace himself and cried out loud when his ribs made a crunching sound.

Wheeler Senior was soon on top of his son, sitting at the back of his legs. He reached underneath Joey's body so he could remove his pants and boxers, letting them slide down to his ankles. His father stood up on his knees, and grabbed a hold of Joey's hips making him lift his butt into the air.

The older man was already painfully hard and with a few strokes he was ready to go. He used his left hand to spread Joey's ass cheeks apart and his right to guide his erection right. When he was in place he once again grabbed a hold of Joey's hips.

Joey pleaded and cried for his father to stop, to regain his senses and let him go. He knew it was hopeless, but he still hoped that the door would be thrown open and that Seto Kaiba would come to the rescue.

With a hard thrust the man entered him. Joey screamed out into the night, his face and shoulders pressing down into the hard, cold wood. It was like in his dream, but this time the pain was real, and thousands of times worse. With every thrust, he screamed out his pain as his father ripped him apart by the seems. Joey's skin burned and his body ached, the only thing he could think of was how wonderful it would have been to die right then, right there.

Every time his father pounded into him, it bled more, running into the wounds and onto the floor. After what seemed as hours of excruciating torture the darkness claimed him, making his body limb and his screams to fade away.

His father made a few more hard thrusts before his body tensed up and he came. His whole body convulsed and he fell on top of Joey. As soon as he caught his breath he slid out of the boy and stood up, putting his pants back on. With a final glare and a kick in the side, he let the boy sink down on to the floor before he left the apartment, muttering.

A/N Yea, kill me I'm horrible... This chapter sux... This was the first rape scene I've ever made, and since I've never been raped (thank God) I really don't know the proper information. I'm sorry if someone found what I wrote repulsing, but honestly, I wrote you a warning at the beginning, so you knew it was gonna happen!

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, please give me more - I'll luv you forever if you do... And remember, nobody has ever died over constructive criticism, at least I don't think so... so feel free to point out my flaws and make me a better writer.


	7. Realizations

A/N Hello... sorry it took so long, I've had a rough time these past 'few' weeks. My boyfriend, now 'ex'-boyfriend, dumped me... and I was really hurt by it, even though he's a jerk. But I'll stop my stupid ranting and get on with what you want to know, what happened to Joey? But you can't, cuz he's not in this chapter!! Mouhahahahahahaha!! Okay, sorry, I'm high on sugar right now...

Yup, here comes the next chapter, enjoy, if you can...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the characters in it. I am making no money on this what so ever, understood?

WARNING: YAOI/ Shounen-aiBoyxBoy love, don't like, don't read! This chapter contains non-con/rape, child abuse, incest, ped and gay-bashing.

DEDICATIONS: To everyone that waited to read this chapter, and to SANSI because she wanted me to write a Yami-Yugi centered chapter, so, here you go! (Um, sorry if I misspelled your name... cries I'm sorry!!)

Never letting go – Chapter seven "Realizations"

Yami slumped down onto the couch and sighed. What a day it had been, first he and Yugi fights, then Joey ends up in the hospital, Kaiba got mad (how unusual) and then Joey ran off... He was worried about Joey, but figured that the blonde needed some time to think. Yeah, he was going to let Joey be alone and then question him tomorrow. Yup, that sounded like a good plan... too bad he didn't buy it. 

"Argh! I'm going insane!" Yami complained as Yugi sat down besides him in the dark red couch.

Yugi looked over at the other boy and smiled. "Come on, let him be for a while... I'm sure he'll feel better when he's had time to think a few things over."

"I'm not so sure about that, Yugi. What if he does something stupid?" Yami said.

"Yami, Joey might behave like an irate fool, but he is far from it." Yugi stated, looking mildly concerned.

The red-eyed boy sighed in defeat. "Okay, we'll let him be..." he sighed. "So, what do you want to do in the mean time, then?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know... watch a movie? Play a game?" he said before changing his mind. "No, scratch that... you always win anyway..." Yugi pouted as he curled up on the couch, bringing his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them.

Yami laughed and patted Yugi's head. "Okay, we'll just watch a movie then." He said as he got up and walked over to the bookshelf where they stored there VHS's and DVD's. He picked one out and kneeled in front of the TV and popped it into the VCR. He put the empty video case on the floor, not wanting Yugi to know what movie it was. 

When Yami came back and settled down on the couch Yugi snuggled a bit closer and pulled a blanket over his legs and hips. "What move is it?" he asked the older boy as he pressed the 'play' button.

"You'll have to wait and see." Yami said, smirking. He knew Yugi would love the movie, even though he himself didn't really find this movie to be all that good. But Yugi had a weak spot for tear-jerkers.

"Ooh," Yugi squealed as he realized what film it was. "I love 'Gone with the wind'!" he said, almost bouncing.

Yami smiled to himself. Yeah, he knew Yugi loved this movie. And it was the perfect distraction to get his mind off of Joey. Even though the boy didn't say anything, he was as worried, if not more, about his friend as he was. "Yes, I know." He said.

After about half an hour into the movie, Yami's eyes began to wander. They always seemed to stop at the smaller boy snuggled up besides him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yugi totally engulfed by the movie, not noticing anything else. A small pink tongue darted out from time to time to moisten his lips when the movie showed another 'thrilling' scene. Yami gently put his arm around Yugi, pulling him closer. When he realized what he was doing it was already too late, Yugi had leaned closer, now almost laying in his lap!

A jolt of electricity shot trough Yami as he felt the younger boy's face brush against his (A/N not THAT! Dirty hentai perverts!) chest. When Yugi settled Yami was too afraid to move.

The rest of the time passed by slowly, and finally the movie came to an end. Yugi looked up at Yami with teary eyes and sobbed gently. Yugi sat up properly and started to wipe the tears away when Yami suddenly took his hands in his, preventing him from doing so.

"Yami, wha..." Yugi began, but Yami shushed him. The older boy leaned down towards Yugi's face and his lips brushed ever so gently against Yugi's tear-stained cheek before moving gently downwards towards his mouth. First he kissed the corners of Yugi's mouth before he finally pressed his lips against Yugi's in a gentle kiss.

A/N Sorry about the movie choice... It was a proposition from one of my friends. She loves the movie to no ends, but I have never seen it, and thus I have no idea what the characters are named nor who played them...

And I'm also sorry about the shortness of the chapter, the wait you had to endure before I could post this crappy chapter... and I also apologize about the lack of smut in this chapter, but I promise, it will come, later...

(This chapter has been edited, I had to change the spelling of a name... -.-0)


	8. Feel my pain

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I have been out of the country for a while, and I know that's not a very good excuse, but I met some really horrible people and I got so depressed I could hardly do anything besides sit in my room, being sad... and I also lost all of my disks where I keep my updates and stuff on, and I had to rewrite everything, and I hate it when something like this happens because I can hardly remember what I wrote so this will probably suck very much, gomen nasai!

Disclaimer: See chapter one. If you've read this far and still haven't figured it out, I feel sorry for you...

Warnings: Sex, lots and lots of it. All yaoi, of course. Swearing, gay-bashing, Anzu bashing and the usual for this fic. (I rarely do het couples. o.O)

A/N Oh, and please don't report my story just because you don't like me beating down on Anzu. You can always like whatever characters you want, but I absolutely hate her! x.X

Never letting go – Chapter eight "Feel my pain"

xxxXXXxxx

The darkness slowly faded away as light pushed through the venetian blinds and chased the darkness into the far corners of the room. A long- nosed creature with long, sharp teeth and small beady eyes scurried along the wall, trying not to be seen as it ran for it's prize. The brown, ragged fur covered it's body, all except for the worm-like tail.

A low groan seized it's run across the floor, making it turn back and hurry down to the hole from which it had come.

Across the room, a shapeless heap was sprawled out on the floor. A light blue shirt had been tossed into the corner next to the heap, buttons lying everywhere as it had been torn off of it's carrier. Another groan erupted from the heap, a mop of unruly blond hair stained with blood, lolled to the side, revealing the young man's face.

Blue and purple bruises adorned his face and body. His body was almost totally in lack of clothing, except for the wrinkled boxers that were wrapped around his ankles.

A coughing sound broke the silence, as the boy's chest shook like a ragdoll, being shook by a dog. The boy rolled over onto his side, tugging at his arm, trying to break free from it's confides.

The boy cried out in agony at the burning sensation in his arm and shoulder. The hot, prickling tears threatened to escape as he bit down onto his lip, wincing as the blood pooled into his mouth.

He tried to open his eyes, but the dried blood restrained him from doing so. He sighed and rolled back onto his back. He couldn't get free. He just had to wait here like this until his father came home. He groaned as he once again drifted off into the welcome unconsciousness. Glad to finally being free from the pain, even for a few hours until his tormentor returned.

xxxXXXxxx

Seto Kaiba stared out over the garden, watching the green bushes with their multiple coloured flowers. He sneered and turned around, pulling the curtains closed, shutting out the sunlight. He walked over to his polished mahogany desk, a finger tracing the smooth wood. He closed his ice blue eyes and moved his head backwards, his chestnut brown hair falling over his collar.

"Why do you keep on doing this to me?" he whispered into the darkness, his nails digging into his palms deep enough to draw blood.

He sighed and opened his eyes, he didn't have time to think about that now, and he had more important things to do. He reached into a drawer and took a few tissues from a Kleenex box he kept there. He wiped the blood off of his hand and tossed the stained pieces of crumpled paper into the garbage bin next to his desk.

He walked around the massive desk and sat down into the leather-clad swivel chair. He reached out and slowly opened the black laptop, the bluish light making shadows dance across his face. He placed his hands over the keyboard and started typing. His long, slender fingers rapidly danced across the keyboard, the soft clicking the only source of sound in the room.

As he sat there in the semi-darkness, his mind began wandering, not being able to concentrate on the task in front of him. Every time he looked at the screen, the words started spinning and all he could se was a mass of black and gold. He saw a mop of unruly blond hair and chocolate eyes with golden spots. He saw full, luscious lips in soft pink, turned up into a smile, lightly tanned skin and he could almost hear the melodical sound of laughter.

He shook his head and stared at the screen. He read what he had written and he gritted his teeth and deleted the document. 'Joey, Joey, Joey... is that all I think about?' he asked himself as he slammed the lid on his laptop shut. He stood abruptly and stormed out of his office. He had to do something about the annoying mutt, and he had to do something soon.

"Mokuba, I'm going out for a while!" he shouted over his shoulder as he grabbed his blue and white coat from the hanger in the foyer.

"Whaff?" Mokuba 'said' as he walked out of the kitchen, his mouth full of half chewed cookies, a glass of milk in his hand. Mokuba looked up at his brother who was hurrying towards the door. He took a large gulp of milk and swallowed painfully.

"Seto! Wait! Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have something to do. I'll be back later. And don't stuff your face with cookies, you'll ruin dinner!" Seto shouted as he exited the mansion, the door slamming shut with a loud bang. Mokuba winced and shrugged. He drank his milk as he walked back into the kitchen.

xxxXXXxxx

Seto turned into the parking lot and turned his engine off. He opened the door to the sleek, dark blue mustang convertible, and stepped out onto the dirty asphalt. He looked up at the building and frowned at the cracked façade and the murky stairs.

He began walking towards the staircase with determined steps and climbed up the stairs. He walked down the corridor-like ledge and stopped in front of a door with flaking, brown paint.

He raised his hand to knock at the door and cursed under his breath. He had driven to the hospital and when he walked into Joey's room, a fat, smelly and balding man were laying in his bed. He had grabbed a nurse and demanded her to tell him where Joey was.

He was surprised, to say the least, when he found out that Joey had ran out of the hospital the day before. He hadn't seemed in shape to run away like that, and he desperately hoped it wasn't because of him the blonde had run away.

He brought his hand down onto the cracked surface of the wooden door and knocked repeatedly. When he received no answer he gently pulled the handle down to see if the door was locked. Fortunately enough, the door swung open and revealed the darkness within the apartment.

Seto walked inside and closed the door behind him, as if he tried to keep nosy neighbours away. He fumbled for the light switch in the dark, but met nothing. He walked out of the hallway, and into what he believed was the kitchen. The stench of dirty dishes reached his nose and he suppressed the urge to gag and hold his hand over his mouth.

This time he successfully found the light switch and flipped it on. The dim kitchen light revealed piles of old and dirty, some even mouldy, plates stacked in the kitchen sink. There were shards of glass everywhere and the floor was splattered with blood.

He carefully walked across the kitchen and into the living room. He quickly turned the light on and the bright light momentarily blinded him. Seto blinked and squinted his eye, trying to get used to the light.

When he could see normally again, his eyes widened as he looked around in the room. Chairs were knocked over and some had one or two legs missing. The couch was missing pillows and some one had cut several wide slashes in the backrest of the couch, making the white-ish stuffing in between the slashes show.

Seto walked farther into the room, scanning the demolished furniture, the countless bottles and the scattered clothing. When Seto stopped beside the couch and looked over the backrest and onto the floor behind the couch.

"Joey!" he shouted as he bolted from where he was standing and a second later he was bent over the blonde, his blue eyes watching him worriedly. The blonde looked like hell. His lip was split and he had a large cut in his forehead. Joey's body were covered with bruises and his left shoulder was sticking out in an odd angle. He gathered the blonde in his arms and stood up. He had to get him cleaned up and out of here.

He walked quickly but carried Joey gently, not wanting to inflict the blonde more pain. Soon he was standing in a room that he knew had to be Joey's. He walked up to the bed and gently put the smaller boy down on his stomach. Seto undid the belt that held Joey's hands behind his back, and then he gently turned the blonde around so he was lying on his back.

He covered the boy's body with a blanket. He hadn't realised that the boy's body was ice-cold when he picked him up, but now when he touched the once hot skin he shivered from the cold the boy expired.

Seto stood up and looked down at the unmoving boy in the bed. He had to find something for the boy to wear so he could take him out from here. He ran over to a near by chest of drawers and started rummaging it through. He had just found a pair of boxers, loose sweatpants and a large long sleeved shirt.

He quickly walked back to the bed with his findings, ready to dress the smaller boy if he didn't wake up by himself. As he gently shook Joey's shoulder he could hear the front door open and a loud crash. Seto's head jerked up and stared at the closed door.

It could only be one person at the door, walking inside. He glanced at the blonde and heard a small whimper. Seto saw red. How could anyone ever want to hurt this gentle, happy, lively and… p_erfect_ being? Seto stormed towards the door and ripped it open, almost making the hinges give up their hold on the dark wood of the door.

xxxXXXxxx

A/N Okay, I wrote a chapter! WooHoo! Okay, I can feel myself getting more inspired by the minute. Yesh, I'm sorry for the late, late, LATE update….

I'll update in about a week, sorry for the shortness, but I had to stop there.


	9. How much do you want?

A/N hello, sorry for the delay, but the new chapter is up so go read!

Disclaimer: See chapter one. If you've read this far and still haven't figured it out, I feel sorry for you...

Warnings: Sex, lots and lots of it. All yaoi, of course. Swearing, gay-bashing, Anzu bashing and the usual for this fic.

Never letting go – Chapter nine "How much do you want?"

The dim lights flickered as the heavy body collided with the wall, making the table fall over. A loud grunt was heard as he swore over what stupid idiot had placed a table in the way. He pushed himself away from the wall and began to walk with wobbly steps towards the living room.

He smiled an emotionless smile, his mouth twisting into something that looked more like a canine showing off his fangs, and ran a hand through his short, dark hair. He wobbled over to the couch and braced himself, holding on to the backrest. "Ready for another go, _son_?" he asked, his voice thick and slurred, but laced with malice and lust.

He walked around the couch and looked down at the floor where he had left the blonde

before he stormed off to drive to the bar. "Hey, where are you, boy?" he said, looking around the room, thinking he had left the boy somewhere else. He began to walk towards the hallway again, but stopped when he saw a tall brunette standing in the way.

"What the hell are ya doin' in ma house, you bastard?" he said, eyeing the brunette suspiciously. "get th'ell out before I kick your ass, boy!"

The brunette's gaze turned towards the man, repulsion evident in the ice blue orbs. "What the hell did you do to Joey, you sick bastard?" he hissed, his voice low and menacing.

"Joey? Pff." The man said, "He got what he had commin' and deserved!" his unsteady gaze settled onto Seto and widened. "'Ey! You're that cocksucking... _boyfriend_... of his!" he spat the words out as if they were dirty, soiling him as he spoke them.

Seto glared at the man. "And what if I am?" he wondered coolly.

"You're the one who's been fucking my s... " he stopped himself and walked closer to Seto, his hands balled into fists. "I'm gonna kill you for turning him into a fucking fairy! You fagot's are all going to burn in hell! Me and my buddies are going to see to that!" he shouted as he lunged himself at Seto.

"The only one who has been fucking your son is you, asshole." Seto said as he ducked and punched the man in his stomach. The man's black eyes got large as he groaned, but he only turned around and threw his fist at Seto once more. This time Seto moved his head to the side, but the man's large hand still hit him on the cheek.

Seto snarled and lifted his right leg up and kicked the man in the chest. The older man went flying and landed heavily on the ground with a shout. Seto smiled maliciously as he stared at Wheeler Senior who lay sprawled out on the floor. He brought his hand up to touch his cheek where he had been hit and winced, the man could throw quite the punch while drunk.

The man grunted and got up again and walked over to Seto again, this time his walk didn't wobble, the hit to the floor seemed to have sobered him up a bit. "You fucking little shit, do you really believe that you can beat me?" he asked, grabbing a hold of Seto's shoulder he punched him right in the solar plexus. Seto gasped and wrenched his shoulder loose from the grip.

"I don't believe, I know." Hegrowled and straightened up. He lounged for the man, aiming to hit his face. A loud crunching noise was heard as Seto's fist collided with the man's face. He smiled when he heard the man howl in pain, his nose broken.

While the man clutched his bleeding nose Seto punched him in the stomach again. Now he man fell over, lying on his back he stared up at Seto with wide eyes full of fear and hate.

"I'll leave now, but I will take Joey with me!" he stated as he turned around.

"You can't! He's mine, and I will never let him go!" the man gasped out, trying to breathe through his broken nose.

Seto stopped and seemed to think about something before he turned his head around. "How much do you want?" he asked.

"What?" Wheeler Senior asked, staring at Seto with disbelieving eyes.

"How much do you want to get out of his life forever?" he asked again, watching for the man's reaction.

The man thought for a few seconds before he answered. "Twenty million yen." He said, smirking.

Seto nodded and reached into his pocket. He scribbled down the amount on a check and signed it before he threw it onto the floor. "You are never to meet Joey again. You are moving away from this city and you are never, and I mean _never_ to say anything of this to him! Am I making myself clear on this?" he watched as the man nodded before he turned his back to the man and walked back to Joey's room.

The blonde had began to cry in his sleep, tears streamed down his pale cheeks and he whimpered gently. Seto gently caressed Joey's cheek with a long, slender finger and sat down on the bed besides Joey. He didn't think he should wake the sleeping blonde and he decided to take him away from there as soon as he could.

He got up and took the clothes from where he had thrown them when he heard the door. He walked back to the blonde. He gently began to dress the boy, careful not to hurt him. When he was done he wrapped Joey in a blanket and gathered him into his arms.

He quickly walked out of the apartment, not bothering to look at the man in the living room, and walked out to his car. He placed the sleeping blonde in the passenger seat and got into the drivers seat. He brought Joey to lie down with his head in Seto's lap before he started the car.

xxxXXXxxx

"Mokuba!" Seto shouted as he walked through the door, Joey in his arms.

"Yes?" the black haired boy answered as he walked towards his brother. "Seto, what are you... Joey!" he exclaimed as he saw what Seto was holding in his arms.

"Yes, it's Joey. Can you please call a doctor, 'Kuba? He's not feeling very well." He asked Mokuba who only nodded before rushing off to call the doctor.

Seto carefully walked up the stairs and placed him in one of the guestrooms. He removed the blanket from the blonde and walked out of the room. He came back a few moments later with a pair of blue silk pajama bottoms. He stripped Joey down to his boxers and put the silky pants on. He tried not to pay any attention to the blonde's slender body, trying not to become affected of the closeness of their bodies.

Seto shook his head. He had to focus, he can't sit here and fantasize about an unconscious boy who from the looks of it just had been raped. He stood to leave when a small whimper from the boy made him stop.

"P... please, S... Seto, stay..." his voice was hoarse and low, but Seto heard him as clear as if he had shouted in his ear.

The brunette turned around and looked into Joey's pain filled eyes, he nodded and sat down. "How are you feeling, pup?" he asked as he took one of Joey's hands in his, gently rubbing his thumb over the blonde's hand.

Joey closed his eyes and sniffed. "It hurts! Everywhere! Seto... please make me feel better..." he whimpered, clutching Seto's hand.

Seto smiled sadly and squeezed Joey's hand reassuringly. "The doctor is on his way, you'll get better soon, pup, I promise."

xxxXXXxxx

A/N So, what did you think about chapter nine? I wanna thank all of my reviewers, I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! YAY! I'm so happy! I love you guys. I think that 20 000 000 yen is about 3-400 000 $ but i'm not sure...

Do you wanna see some major angst and more chapters, or a nice fluffy ending soon? I'm just asking. Oh, and don't forget to read my new story, "The Wrong Idea". It's about Seto and Jou and a videotape.(Not the 'bad' kind of video) Better than it sounds, really... x.X


	10. I'm sorry

A/N Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews, here's the next chapter, like promised!

Disclaimer: See chapter one. If you've read this far and still haven't figured it out, I feel sorry for you...

Warnings: Sex, lots and lots of it. All yaoi, of course. Swearing, gay-bashing, Anzu bashing and the usual for this fic.

Never letting go – Chapter ten "I'm sorry"

He looked up as the man gently closed the door behind him. He stood up as the white-haired man walked up to him, his white doctor's coat open, showing his blue shirt and black slacks that stopped a few centimeters from the white, fluffy, indoor slippers he was wearing.

"How is he, doctor?" the brunette asked the short, aging man.

The doctor sighed, scratching the back of his head, ruffling the short, white strands. "I am afraid that it is like you feared, he has been raped." He said gravely, looking into the young man's blue eyes. He had known the brunette, and his brother, for several years, so he was well aware of Seto Kaiba's brusque behavior.

Seto remained calm on the outside, but inside his emotions were a turmoil of hatred, despise, sorrow and a determination to make the man pay. But, as irony would have it, _he _had been the one to pay, but it was a small price to pay if it meant that the blonde would be safe. "How badly was he hurt?" he asked, his voice cold and void of any emotions.

The man tugged gently at his white beard, as if he was trying to remember something. Finally he let his hand fall to his side. "It seems as if he has several broken ribs. A few may only be bruised, but I did not have the sufficient equipment to see if that was the case. Your young friend is also suffering from severe mal-nourishment, he is emaciated, to put shortly. His body does not have the strength, in his current condition, to heal the injuries infected upon his body. I would advice you to serve him food with high values of protein and carbon hydrates. Even so, I do not think that his body will be able to hold down anything heavier that broth or a light soup. I will give your cook a few recepies that has high nutritious values." He said before pausing to see if the young C.E.O. had understood.

Seeing Seto nod, the man smiled and continued. "One of his shoulders, the left, was dislocated and I had to correct it, I am glad that he was heavily sedated, or I fear that the pain would have been to much for him. He will clear up soon, and I am afraid that I must ask you to keep him company. He suffered a quite harsh hit to the head earlier, and it is dangerous for him to fall asleep for the next few hours, he might slip into unconsciousness, and if he do..." the doctor trailed off, seeing Seto winch, he quickly reassured the boy. "As long as he is not falling asleep, he will be fine. I will come to check up on him later this week."

Seto mumbled something incoherently before he moved to walk across the hall. "No sex, Seto." He heard the old man say as he put his hand on the handle. "What?" he said, turning around.

"I said 'no sex'. No, listen to me..." he said as he saw Seto open his mouth. "A victim of rape always suffer tremendously, physically, and mentally. While physical wounds heal rather quickly, sometimes not even leaving a scar, psychological wounds are like a permanent scar in the soul. You should be able to know this, better than most. Many victims of rape never feel secure enough to have sex, ever again. On the other hand, others recover, at least as far as they show us. Underneath the calm, cold exterior is a turmoil of panic, hate, loneliness, fear and a deeply rooted fear for physical contact, no matter from whom the person is. You will have to be patient, and while you try to mend his wounds, you should try to heal your own. Help each other heal, boy. It might work if you are there for each other. From what I have seen, he trusts you, and, apparently, he cares deeply about you, he kept asking for you, even though he was sedated..." the doctor said, smiling fondly at Seto.

A faint tinge of pink graced the tall boy's cheeks before he turned back to the door. "Thank you, Mizuyaki. Send me the bill, I will take care of it." He said courtly before he walked inside the room. The room was dimly lit, a flickering fire in the far corner illuminated the room with a red-orange light, its warm glow seemed comforting, the warmth spreading in his chilled body.

He walked up to the four poster bed by the large windows, the curtains shifted from blue to a deep turquoise from the top to the bottom of the bed. On the circular bedside table a number of different sized bottles stood. Seto hardly registered the surroundings as he walked towards the large bed. once there, he stared down on the sleeping for of his blonde puppy. He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached up to gently shake the blonde's shoulder when Joey suddenly opened a pair of hazy, honey eyes.

As their eyes met, he blushed lightly, smiling at the brunette sitting besides him. "Hey..." he said hoarsely, his throat dry. He watched as Seto reached over to the table and grabbed the glass of water that the doctor must have placed there. He thankfully took a few deep gulps of water as Seto held the glass to his mouth before removing it, probably putting it back onto the table, before he wiped the corner of Jou's mouth, removing a small droplet of water.

"How are you feeling, pup?" Seto asked gently, running his thumb over Joey's cheek. The blonde smiled and closed his eyes.

"M'fine..." he mumbled, rapidly loosing his grip of consciousness.

As Seto saw how Joey slipped off into a deep slumber, he panicked. He shook the blonde's shoulder, trying to wake him up. When it failed he reached for the glass of water again. Dipping two finger into the lukewarm water, he held them over the blonde's face, making the drops fall onto his face.

He scrunched his nose. He did not like the cold drops on the heated skin of his cheek. Moving his head to the side he tried to avoid them, but they were persistent. He opened his eyes, a tired scowl on his face. He saw a pair of fingers dangling above his head. He stared at the fingers questioningly as they withdrew. He followed the hand they were attached to as it moved away from his face. "Wha you doin'?" he mumbled, gazing accusingly at Seto.

"I'm sorry, pup, but you are not allowed to sleep for a few hours, okay?" Seto said gently, brushing unruly bangs from the blonde's eyes. He explained what the doctor had said when Joey kept looking at him quizzically.

Joey sighed. "Sure... but you have to keep me awake... talk to me..." he said sleepily, yawning widely.

Seto nodded. "Mokuba is worried about you." He said before adding; "And so was I..."

"Where's 'Kuba anyway?" the blonde asked.

"I believe he is in his room, pacing around and waiting for news about you." Seto answered truthfully. "I think I should tell him that you are okay." He said, getting up he waked over to the door. Once there, he pushed on a button on the wall, eliciting a buzzing sound. "Mokuba?"

After a short pause, an eager, yet concerned voice answered. "Seto! Is he alright?" his brother all but shouted into the receiver.

"I'm fine, 'Kuba!" Jou shouted, smiling when he heard the small boy's worried voice.

Seto shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. "You can come over, but only if you promise to be quiet, and not to jump the poor puppy as soon as you walk into the door." Seto said.

A click was heard before the soft thumping of running feet came closer. Seto moved out of the way just as the door was thrown open, missing him with an inch. The brunette growled as the black haired boy ran up to the bed. The boy slowed down just before he crashed into it. He swiftly jumped onto the bed, standing on his knees on the soft mattress, he peered down into the blonde's chocolate eyes.

"Are you all right, Jou?" Mokuba asked, a concerned expression on his young face.

Jou smiled. "Yes... I'm way up in Lala land 'cause the doc pumped me full o' drugs... can't feel a thin'..." he said slowly.

Seto walked up behind Mokuba and put a hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy, 'Kuba, Joey is hurt, even if he can not feel it right now, he will surely do so when the medication wears off." The boy looked up and nodded.

After a few minutes of mindless chatting, Seto saw how Mokuba tried to stifle a large yawn. He cleared his throat. "Mokuba, you should go to bed, you can talk to Joey tomorrow, he will still be here." Mokuba groaned but did what his brother said none the less. He carefully got up from the bed and said good night to the two boys in the room before he left, closing the door behind him.

"Joey..." Seto said after Mokuba left. The blonde turned his head and looked at him where he was seated in a large armchair beside the bed.

"Yeah?" Joey answered.

"Do you want to talk about... _it_?" he asked carefully, not wanting to push the blonde. Joey paled and turned to stare into the now faltering fire. He didn't move a muscle, but Seto could see how the tears aglistened in the orange blaze of the dying fire.

xxxXXXxxx

A/N Okay, sorry for the long wait. I am not sure if I used the right medical terms, but since I am an Ecomomics major, not a Medicine major, you will have to be happy with my crappy explanations! I'm sorry that I decided to torture them (Seto/Joey) even more, (not reallt...) but I wanted to keep going with the fic a litle while longer!

Anyway, see you later! I hoped you enjoyed, and review/Tadashi Shimisaki


End file.
